Reaper's Academy
by BlueKitsuneFox
Summary: An academy for those who had died and wished for, you could say, a second chance at life. But now there is trouble at the Reaper Community. A Rogue Reaper named Damien, a mass serial killer of the reaper world is causing chaos. Rated T for safety.


BKF: This is a sample of a new story I'm writing. Since I'm going to Collage I hardly have time to write stories but if people enjoy this story I will try to make room to keep writing it.

A loud bang shook the whole library as a boy with lavender white hair was reading an overly sized book on a plush red chair while a girl with pink hair in pigtails looked out the window. Next to each of them was a Scythe, specifically for them. The boy had a scythe with a blade shaped as a wing with white ribbons trailing down from the top of the rod. The girl had a long black handled scythe with a long curved blade. There was a little fox accessory at the top of the rod. The girl sighed.

"Seems like Raamis and Angenette are fighting again."

The boy glanced briefly away from his book to look out the window, then returning his gaze back to the book he said,

"Raamis's thunder and lighting abilities are pretty cool, if not destructive to the whole Community Building."

The girl looked at the boy with a teasing grin.

"You just don't want your precious library to get involved Cheshire."

Cheshire looked up from his book then returned to reading.

"And what about you Feo? Any pranks I should know about before I place any of my precious books anywhere?"

Feo just only grinned and giggled.

"For me to know and you to find out."

"Reminds me of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland."

Said a soft feminine voice.

Cheshire looked at his Scythe.

"And why is that Fairytale?"

A purple light began to resonate around the Scythe as it spoke.

"The Cheshire cat was always up to no good in Alice in Wonderland. He even tried to get Alice beheaded by reappearing and disappearing when ever the queen either looked away, or looked at where Alice pointed out the Cheshire Cat."

The boy smiled.

"I think you might be referring to a memory, dream, or a revised version of the story created by one of the many souls that inhabit our book Fairytale."

With that said, Cheshire closed his overly sized purple book and it shrank to a smaller size in a puff of smoke.

"Besides in the original Alice in Wonderland the Queen was a bit more lenient on people's crimes and she gave them fair enough trials where they didn't have to be beheaded."

The Scythe glowed again.

"Now I think you're the one who's thinking about a dream Cheshire."

Feo puffed up her cheeks in frustration.

"Oh what does it matter if the Queen gave fair trials or not. Or whether the Cheshire Cat tried to get Alice killed. Alice in Wonderland is just one thing and that is confusing. There are so many versions of that story that it drives me crazy."

Feo's Scythe began to glow a red color.

"Heh. My thoughts exactly Feo."

Said a sporty mischievous voice.

Feo looked at Cheshire and Fairytale.

"See. Even Masquerade thinks it's confusing and dumb."

Cheshire huffed at Feo.

"It's not dumb. It just depends on how one thinks about the story."

Feo just slightly flicked her head, making her pigtails sway.

"It's still a dumb story to me."

Cheshire huffed with a sigh of annoyance as he got up from his chair, picked up Fairytale Ending and turned to the double doors to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Feo.

"To stop those two before they get us in trouble."

Another boom was heard.

Feo laughed.

"Trouble? Trouble and I are such close friends. Why bother when they're going to fight again anyways?"

Cheshire was silent. Feo had a point. Raamis and Angenette always wound up arguing and fighting one another.

He would never understand why they were going out when they were the exact personification of the Yin and Yang story.

Of why Yin and Yang were separated by time, and the world. If they weren't they would bring destruction upon everything in the fight of light and dark.

Raamis being a man of Honor and Honesty while Angenette was the infamous Bandit Reaper who did what ever she could to get what she wanted.

Feo started to twirl the end of one her pigtails around her index finger.

"Just let them settle it themselves. Actually if Caalise and Suzume are there then they can stop them."

Cheshire stood at the door, looking at Feo.

"But Caalise and Suzume are on Recon."

"They are?" Feo looked at Cheshire in confusion.

"Yeah, the Dean sent them out to find information on the Rogue Reaper Damien."

Feo gave Cheshire a look that indicated she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What? They did? Lucky idiots." Feo gave a pout.

Cheshire gave Feo an are-you-kidding look.

"They could get killed and you're worrying why you didn't get to go? Aren't you at least worried about Suzume?"

"Of course I'm worried! It's just…I wanted to find that guy and kill him myself."

Cheshire sweat dropped.

"I might never understand you. He's dangerous. And besides, if it came to actually approaching the guy, I think the Community would like him captured alive."

Feo looked outside to watch Raamis and Angenette's fight.

"Three…two…one…"

BOOM!

Cheshire ran over to the window.

"What did you do?"

He looks out the window to see both Raamis and Angenette on the ground unconscious.

"Stopped them from fighting."

Feo gave a shrug.

"The explosion wasn't big enough to kill them."

Cheshire glared at her half heartedly.

"I hate your Pyromania Abilities. How much firecrackers and cherry bombs did you use?"

Feo smirked evilly.

"Just enough to do what you see before you. Although I was tempted to set off the bunch that was over by the fountain."  
"Glad you didn't either wise we'd have to clean that mess up."

The two turned their heads to the sound of the Library door opening and saw a boy with black hair and red eyes walk in wearing a blood covered traveling coat.

The boy smiled and gave a cheery greeting.

"Hey guys. Back from reaping!"

Cheshire gave the boy an annoyed and disgusted look.

"Zero! Don't come in here with that coat you might get all the books covered in blood!"

Zero gave a smile.

"Sorry Cheshire."

He took off the coat and hung in up on a coat rack that was standing right on a drain.

The drain was stained red showing that it was used constantly to drain the blood that drips from Zero's coat.

Zero looked at Feo and gave her a cheery smile.

"What was that boom for?"

Feo returned his smile and said in a voice just as cheery as Zero's,

"It was to stop the quarreling couple."  
Zero laughed,

"They're at it again?"  
Feo smirked.

"They were. Until. BOOM!"

Feo raised her arms in the air to emphasize and fell backwards onto the couch.

She popped her head back up to look at Zero over the head of the couch.

"It was awesome."

Cheshire just rolled his eyes and sat at his desk to get started at sorting books out.

"Why are you two using my office as a playroom?"

Feo gave an offended look and played coy.

"Fine. We'll just go out and poke the couple with sticks. Come on Zero!"

Feo jumped up from the couch and through the window.

Zero smiled and grabbed his coat.

"Right behind you!"

As he ran by Cheshire, some blood from his coat splattered onto the Book Keeper.

"Hey!"  
Zero gave a fleeting smile.

"Sorry Cheshire!"

Zero jumped out of the window, down to the couple.

As he did so a pair of jet black wings appeared to slow his fall.

Cheshire watched as the Raven boy jump out and began to wipe the blood away with a cloth he always kept in his drawer.

"Immature idiots."  
Fairytale began to resonate.

"Or you just grew up to fast."

Cheshire looked at Fairytale with a bitter look.

"Perhaps I did…"

Feo and Zero poked at Raamis and Angenette with some sticks until the two began to stir.

Feo smiled.

"Uh oh. They're waking up. Run for the hills!"

Feo jumped up and dashed for the bushes while Zero ran for cover under some tree roots.

Raamis opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his head.

"What happened?"

Angenette sat up and gave an annoyed look.

"I bet I know who did that."

Angenette looked at the bushes.

"Feo get out here now."

Zero smirked and whispered to himself.

"Ooooh someone is in trouble noooowwww."

Raamis looked over at the tree roots.

"Zero."

Zero crawled out from under the tree roots and rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't do anything. I just got back from a job."

Angenette stared at the bushes and growled.

"Feo now!"

Feo came out and sighed.

"Fine, but I only did it to stop you two from fighting. It was getting annoying."  
Angenette growled at her.

"It's not your business in what we do or not."  
Raamis sweat dropped.

"Oh come on Angie it's not her fault. She's right. We shouldn't fight."  
Zero looked at Raamis with a question in his eyes.

"Why were you guys fighting in the first place?"  
Angenette crossed her arms and gave a huff of annoyance.

Raamis laughed nervously.

"Angie hates to admit that she lost at a game of chess so she went all defensive on me and tried to kill me."

Feo laughed.

"Don't you mean offensive? That's sort of stupid to get mad over a little game of chess."

Angenette glared.

"Hey I'm the infamous Bandit Reaper! I have a reputation to keep up! Losing to a guy like him at a simple game of chess is just degrading!"

Raamis sweat dropped.

"Ouch that hurt. A guy like me?"

They all hear a small boom that sounded like it came from the east side of the campus.

Feo cheered.

"Yes! My prank worked!"  
Angenette looked at her with curiosity.

"What prank?"  
Feo gave Angenette a cat grin.

"I mixed some of the chemicals around in the science lab."

Zero gave Feo a worried look.

"That's pretty dangerous. You could have killed someone."

Raamis patted Zero on the back.

"Oh come on Zero. Reapers can't die by just a little chemical accident. Reapers are pretty much invincible."

"Aside from the fact that we can be terminated by Rogue reapers or the Dean himself."

Angenette said in a bored sort of tone.  
Zero and Feo laughed nervously and said in unison,

"Yeah."

"So be careful with your pranks from now on Feo."

Feo and Zero turned to face the owner of the voice and found a man wearing a lab coat and clipboard in his hand staring at them.

He had long silver hair and icy blue eyes behind a pair of half moon glasses.

"Or the Dean will have to exact discipline on you."

Feo huffed.

"It's not like anyone died over there right Rol?"

Rol pushed up his glasses and started to flip through the pages on his clipboard.

"No, but there was a considerate amount of damage done to the Research Corp. I wonder how you'll pay for the damages."

Feo nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah… uh heh heh…"

Feo pointed behind Rol.

"Look a distraction!"

With that said she grabbed Zero and ran from the three adults.

Rol merely pushed his glasses up and had a smile on his face.

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes looked at some books on an old musty shelf.

"Do you think that he would actually leave behind clues Caalise?"  
A man with sandy brown hair and brown eyes looked at her and searched at the desk

"I don't know Suzume, but we need to find some sort of information."

Suzume put the book she was looking at back on its shelf.

"I don't think anything is here."

Suzume turned to go over to the fireplace when she tripped.

"Ah!"

She fell on the ground, sprawled out and then there was a click.

Caalise turned to face her and saw the book case moving to the side.

"Are you ok Suzume?"

Suzume gave an embarrassed smile.

"I'm ok."

Caalise smiled.

"Well you're streak of being a klutz actually helped us out."

Suzume nervously laughed.

"Happy I could help."

Suzume was helped up by Caalise and the two reaper's proceded into the tunnel, the book case moving back into place.


End file.
